Al fin juntos
by maestro jedi
Summary: bueno este fanfics lo hise en espesial para una gran amiga mia y seguidora de el junato ay esta amiga lo prometido es deuda junengrey espero que te guste y a todos los demas que la fuerza los acompañe.


Un beso silencioso

.-.

.-.

La chica corría con desesperación. ¡Por Dios! Se le había hecho tarde, y era un día tan especial para ella…

-Diablos y recontradiablos, ¿por qué tenías que quitarle las pilas a mi despertador, estúpido Davis? Se lo ha ganado, si esto sale mal, lo colgaré de mi puerta con su cinturón- pensaba mientras corría como si estuviese desesperada, no creía que pudiese llegar a esa cita tan importante para ella –Genial, Jun. Matt por fin te invita a salir y tú te quedas dormida, sólo falta que empiece a llover-

En esos momentos empezaron a caer sobre ella unas ligeras gotas, seguidas de más y más, hasta que se convirtieron en un aguacero descomunal. La chica tuvo que resguardarse como pudo de la lluvia, en una pequeña saliente de un edificio.

-Dios mío, llegaré tarde… Nunca más me dará una oportunidad. ¡Ayúdame, Dios mío, te lo pido!-

Y como si sus súplicas hubiesen sido escuchadas, una mini cooper negra se detuvo frente a ella. Tenía la bandera británica pintada en el techo, o eso dedujo la chica al ver parte del borde del techo.

-Jun, ¿qué demonios haces ahí? ¡Sube!- dijo un chico que abrió la puerta del vehículo, y la chica obedeció. De inmediato, el muchacho cerró la puerta y la mini cooper empezó a moverse.

-Por Dios, te dije que me esperaras. Ayer en la noche te dije que no te preocuparas, que te llevaría al parque. ¿No lo recuerdas?-

-Lo siento, es que ya era tarde y no llegabas y yo… - empezó la chica atropellándose con las palabras. Entonces se derrumbó, dejando sorprendido al chico. Le pasó una cajita de pañuelos sin descuidar el camino.

-Vamos, cálmate, no tienes por qué llorar en un día como hoy. Tu sueño se cumplirá al fin, ¿no es así?-

-Pero, ¿y si él no está? ¿Si no me esperó? ¿Si se cansó de aguardar mi llegada?-

-Cálmate. Eso no pasará-

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?-

-Porque lo vi hace como cinco minutos en el parque-

-¿En serio?-

-¿Quién crees que lo llevó?-

-¿Tu?-

-Sí: sabía que su coche se descompuso y, bueno, tu moto está en el taller desde que Davis la golpeó, ¿te acuerdas?-

-Sí, lo recuerdo- la chica miró al muchacho de reojo.

-Vamos, tranquilízate, todo saldrá bien. Aprovecha para secarte que casi llegamos- le dijo, alcanzándole una toalla que siempre llevaba en la guantera –Recuerda: tienes que lucir despampanante para él-

-Gracias por todo-

-No, gracias a ti-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por hacerlo feliz a él-

La conversación terminó con brusquedad. Parecía comprender que Jun estaba muy nerviosa aún como para seguir hablando, así que decidió callar.

-Llegamos-

-¿En serio?-

-Sí-

-Bueno, entonces… -

-Descuida, todo saldrá bien-

-¿Como lo sabes?-

-Intuición-

-Me gustaría compartir tu seguridad-

-Confía en tu corazón, el nunca se equivoca-

El chico se bajó con un paraguas para evitar mojarse y abrió la puerta de su acompañante, mientras seguía lloviendo a cántaros.

-Bueno, antes de retirarme, ten esto- le dijo el muchacho depositando las llaves del auto en las manos de su amiga.

-Pero Tai, ¿Qué significa esto?-

-¿A poco creías que los dejaría irse a patín? Por supuesto que no, solo te pido algo: recién lo mande a pintar, así que no le estropees la pintura por favor-

-No puedo aceptar esta idea-

-No es una promoción amiga, me lo regresas cuando puedas-

-Pero yo… -

-Sin peros- dijo Tai, y se subió a una motocicleta estacionada a un lado. Arrancó de inmediato sin importarle la lluvia.

-Me lo agradecerás luego. Ahora apresúrate- le gritó por sobre el hombro a la chica.

-Gracias- respondió la muchacha mientras su amigo se perdía en el horizonte. Respiró profundo y empezó a caminar hacia su amado.

.-.

Mientras, Tai seguía conduciendo.

-Son unos despistados, por completo- dijo mientras aceleraba a fondo -Sólo espero que mi bebé esté bien-

.-.

Jun había recorrido casi todo el parque buscando a Matt, pero no había ni rastro de él. ¿Dónde diablos se había escondido?

-Creo que se fue… - dijo la chica, algo desilusionada.

-Jun, aquí-

Esas palabras la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Sintió cómo unos fuertes brazos la tomaban de la cintura y la levantaban en los aires para, instantes después, halarla con delicadeza hacia su dueño. Sintió cómo sus labios se posaban en los labios de su amado, lo cual hizo que ella se sonrojara por completo.

-Te amo- dijo Matt al mismo instante que la volvía a besar con locura -Lo sabes, ¿verdad?- dijo, poniendo su frente sobre la de ella como si con eso tratara de compartir sus respectivos sentimientos.

Sintió algo de incomodidad ante el silencio de la chica, y empezó a separarse lentamente de ella, hasta que fue interrumpido con un fuerte empujón al piso, seguido por una sesión desenfrenada de besos apasionados.

-Lo sé, y por eso te amo-

-Y yo a ti-

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- dijo el chico, sacando una pequeña cajita negra de su abrigo.

-Matt, yo… no sé que decir-

-Tan solo di que sí, amada-

-Ni muerta te diría que no-

El cielo se empezó aclarar, y un delicado arco iris empezó a formarse en medio de las nubes, como simbolizando que su amor inalterable que se alimentaba de esa llama llamada pasión, y de ese fuego llamado confianza, y que ardía con la intensidad de mil soles.

.-.

Mientras tanto, Tai intentaba explicarse.

-Pero oficial, le dijo que estaba en amarillo-

-Es no es verdad, se pasó una luz roja-

-Que era amarilla-

-Dígaselo al juez-

¿El fin?


End file.
